the Walk of life
by nightwolf48
Summary: Join Ash, Dawn, tails, Ahsoka, naruto,Natalie, Dan, Alice, and Beast boy as they travel the universe under king mickey to help save it from evils grasp.  probable the biggest cross over in the history of


This is where it begins.

It's foggy in some sort of village. Not very advanced technology because it's a simple farming village where humans work long hours to harvest the wheat. But within the village is held a secret. A creature that no one can explain. Nor a demon or human. But a misfit a lost puppy. Though he looked human with his Raven colored hair his cute little eyes there stood out two big features that were definitely not human. For starters two fluffy ears that stuck out of his head. And a long fluffy raven colored tail. Yeah, he stuck out like a sore thumb but he didn't know he was a young boy about five. He didn't understand what was going on around him but he soon started to learn. Learn the truth about who he was, I half demon. And this boy was going to find out the hard way. So marks the beginning of Ash Ketchum's journey to worlds unknown to the darkness and pass the light, into the light and pass the darkness and somewhere along the way meet friends. Friends that will be with him to the end. And so it begins.

Ash Ketchum just five years old was sitting alone in his house. He was a good boy never got into trouble at least not on purpose. He never once tried to disappoint his mother. Little did you know that she was his stepmother. She has been angry with him because all the other villagers heated him because he was a half demon. And his stepmother started to resent him.

Ash was sitting on the couch waiting for his mother who was in the kitchen. As he was waiting he heard his stepmother talking to his stepfather who never liked him. She argued," that boy he such a pain I can't take him anywhere because people think he is mine." She shrugged angrily and looked at her husband. He spoke," why can't we have normal kids he can't even go to school. They won't allow him. And I heard neighboring villages are getting worried about the boy. They're afraid he's going to grow up to become a monster and they're probably right. They said we should sell him to the slave market. And that's what I plan to do." He said with a stern look on his face. The woman was surprised she never thought of that it was a brilliant idea." We can really do that. You mean like now?", She said with a hint of excitement in her voice." Not only that but they're coming now we'll get those brats out of our hair and we can start a new family a normal one", the man said with an almost evil look on his face.

Ash couldn't believe his ears. All at once he became confused and scared but most of all angry. Yes he was furious his eyes turned narrow and sharp. He became inflamed with anger and rage. The little boy ran into the kitchen. With this clause ready for a fight. The husband and wife never saw it coming. In a matter of seconds they were on the ground dead. The attack made much noise which startled the neighbors. It was night about 11 o'clock. Ash looks at the bloody figures on the ground and looked at his hands stained with blood. He was crying uncontrollably for that moment of his life he lost it, he went nuts and, it felt natural. And that's was scared him the most. He was in deep thought but was snapped out of it by the sound of a crying baby. It was his little sister, blood sister. She was one year of age. A half demon as well. The sound of the sisters crying snapped him into hyper thinking mode. He thought," I have to get out of here, I need to run." He could hear the villagers coming towards the house with lanterns. The light could is be seen from the window. He quickly grabbed his little sister. And a bag. In it he put food for his little sister, linkage to keep them warm, a little bit of money, some extra close, and a knife. He ran out the back door as fast as he could. With his little sister wrapped in her blanket with a warm hat, socks, and gloves on.

It started to rain and he knew he wasn't going fast enough. He stopped next to a tree and put his little sister down. He stood there concentrating really hard. In seconds the blue light shone over him. And has it passed through him he changed. Now he looked like a regular wolf four legs and all. He strapped his little sister around his neck so he could run. He had backpack tie to his back. And with that he was running but faster and swift through the night. Soon after it started to rain and he was running out of steam that he had gone far but he knew wasn't far enough. He saw town and he was relieved. So he ran up to the town but when he got there he was quickly shooed away. People through pots and pans and other junk at him.

Some people even started to shoot at him. All the while yelling at him to leave town they said that they didn't accept his kind there. This made him mad he didn't speak he just growled but when he realized that he was outnumbered he quickly ran the way he came. He hated them. Humans were nothing but coldhearted savages.

Ash ran back into the mountains where he came out of and he found a cave that he passed earlier. He went inside the cave to shelter from the rain he was tired worn-out and injured but he was more worried that his little sister still strapped to his neck. Ash took out the blanket from the backpack and wrapped his little sister and it. Back in his human form sitting up against the wall of the cold Cave he cursed under his breath. That he would never trust another human ever again for that day on they were the enemy. And he also vowed silence he would never speak again because only humans did that. And with that he fell asleep cold but it was his sister was warm in his arms.

About a week past and he was very hungry and his sister's baby food was running very short. So he came to decision he would have to go into town. That means he would have to leave his sister in the cave. He didn't like the idea at all. He was afraid people might come along and would find her. But he needed things. He tried hunting around the cave and it was fine he could catch enough food for him self but his sister was too young for meat . So with that he laid his sister down on the bed he made out of leaves and branches a coveted cave entry with sticks and leaves so no one would find her. He ran as fast as he could into town. But he knew that he wasn't welcome but he also knew that they did not know what he looked like in his human form. So he wore a robe with a hood to cover his ears and tail as he walked into the city he tried to lay low. He didn't want to attract unneeded attention. He looked into the crowd of people. He was disgusted, they should no compassion for each other. People were yelling at each other bumping into each other, the poor filled the streets begging for money. But no one should compassion. They just spat at them.

Ash walked in an alleyway and came up in the bustling and hustling market Street. Many stands lined the streets with their food merchandise. Ash need to get fruit so he could make baby food with it. His head was hidden with the hood so no one could see his face. He walked by the Apple table with his backpack. He quickly grabbed a few apples. He was walking away with the apples and that when someone yelled out thief, thief. Everyone looked at the boy and he froze his eyes became narrower. He was getting ready for a fight and what a fight was good to be. The soldiers start to attack him and he went into his wolf form. Upon doing this some villagers recognized him from the week before. They yelled out," that's him that's the filthy Wolf they tried to come into town last week" some villagers shouted. upon hearing this the soldiers started shooting at them. And he was getting hit and hurt. he spat out blood . And with that He lunged forward biting one soldier in the neck and he wouldn't let go until the soldier stopped moving. He was dead. And with that Ash went on to the next human. He killed anything in sight or at least try to. All the while the soldiers trying to kill him. In all the madness ash had a second of sanity. And with that he leapt from the crowd. And ran as fast as he could into the mountains. The human tried to follow but they weren't successful. Ash limped into his cave to find his sister asleep.

The next two weeks were brutal. it was so cold that it started to snow. But they were still trapped inside the cave. Because he knew if he left he would be killed. He no longer stayed in his human form. he no longer spoke, he just growled and barked. He would scare away travelers that came around the mountain. And he hunted for his food. He made more stops into town for food for his sister. But when he went he did raids. He would run into town and would steal food pretty much whatever he could grab that was food related then he would run faster than the humans to escape. Sure he got hurt but it was not that bad. The bad thing was his soul was becoming empty. Only darkness would show. And soon enough he forgot that he was human. He became angry at the world and angry at humans. But he showed kindness and love towards his sister. Because she was his only family.

In town the townspeople will hold a meeting. Any can pretty much guess that what or about who. The big man spoke up," just has to stop he's killing many people and stealing our crop" he said with much rage and anger." As anyone know where this past lives" argued a tall skinny man with a long beard. Another man spoke up," he was seen in the mountains we need to kill him now while the snow has stopped." all the men agreed and in an instant they grabbed their guns and lanterns and knives. And they headed into the mountain's.

In the cave ash was curled in a ball with his sister in the middle. He was keeping her warm they would have stopped snowing and was still very cold and he didn't want her to get sick. He was asleep on the bed made of leaves. But he woke up at the sound of footsteps and he smelled the scent of men. At that instant he got up and stuck to the entry of the cave which was no longer in my leaves and branches. He could hear the footsteps closer to the cave he got ready position. He was ready for a fight because he is about to get. With that the lanterns light lifting the trees in the humans step forward. But their guns and knives. And as soon as they laid eyes on ash they started to attack.

The first man lunged forward with a knife. But Ash quickly dodged. All the while gunshots could be heard. But somehow they ended up missing him. After a while the humans ran out of ammo. So now it was Wolf against knives. Three men lunged forward at him the same time. You get the first one in the arm. And dodged the second. But he had forgotten about the third. And it stabbed him right above his left shoulder. He yelped in pain and spent a little blood. But he was far from being finished. All the injury did was make you more angry. And with the anger came straight and the desire to kill to kill all. With that you lunged forward scratching and Clawing. it was a full on bloodbath, he is killed for the men. Two of the men ran away. And the rest were badly injured. He wasn't into good shape himself. Yet gotten another cut on his chest and it was bleeding uncontrollably. But he still fought. The men finally even and they ran away. Ash knew they wouldn't be back for long time. He limped back into the cave and collapse on the bed. And he fell sleep.

You didn't know how long he was asleep for. But he was still so weak and tired. He started to woke up but it was all very hazy. and really, the only reason why start to woke up is because he heard his little sister, cry. He lifted his head to look at his sister but she wasn't there at that instant he got up with incredible strength. He looked around the cave to see human holding his sister in his hands. At that moment he became furious. He longed forward at this mysterious man. The man got out of the way. Ash was incredibly slower than he usually was because of his injuries. He landed on the floor and tried to get but it was no use his body wouldn't let him. As his vision started to fade he saw the man walk towards him with his sister in his arms. And with that it went dark.


End file.
